The Highschool with Demigods
by Pufflebear4
Summary: One shot witch can be turned into a full story. Annabeth is at highschool when some unexpected vistorts come. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi people, I am going to write a one-shot and I hope you like it. I know many people have done this before but I'm gonna do one anyway. Tell me if you want it to be a story.**

Annabeth Chase, the smartest,most of the male population say prettiest, determind girl in the school. But she dosen't talk to anyone and keeps to herself. No one knows why but she does, it's one simple word. Trust. Ever since her role molde betrayed her years ago, she only trust a few people, her boyfriend,her family and her friends at Camp Half-Blood. But none of the mortals know's why. And none of the mortals belive her when she says she has a boyfriend and friends, just not here. Lets go into the day of when that all changed.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

_Beep,Beep, Beep._ Is what I heard this morning when I got up. _Note to self: Change alarm on clock._ I got up took a shower and change into my clothes. Today I wore a off the shoulder blue-ish gray-ish shirt with a owl on it black skinny jeans, and gray All Stars. I put my owl earings on that Thalia gave me for Christmas and my owl locket Percy gave me for my birthday. I straped my dagger to my waist under my shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail and went downstairs. I live by myself in a apratment in New York to be closer to The Empire State Buliding a.k.a. Olympus. I go to a private school that you only have to wear a uniform 4 times a month or on a flied trip. I grabed a banna and walked to school. When I got there, I thew away my banna peel and went to my locker.

"Hey babe," Said the most annoying kid in the school.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked Chad Parker was one of the few boys who always hit on my no matter what I say.

"No need to sound mean, Lets go to the movies on Friday." He said trying to act all cool.

"No," I said and started walking away.

"Well we have a problem then because I don't take no for a answer," He said and grabed my wrist.

"Chad let go of me," I said.

"Not untill you agree to go on a date with me," and he tighted he grip on my wrist. I yelp out in pain and he kept getting tighter.

"Let go please your hurting me," I said.

"Say you'll go on a date with me," He said and looked me dead in the eye.

"Never," I said and he tighted his grip so hard I screamed.

"Let her go now," A male voice said behind me.

"And who are you?" Chad asked.

"Percy Jackson, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase," Percy said.

"Percy," I said and turned to face him.

"I'll let go when I get my date with her," Chad said again and when I thought his grip couldn't get tighter it did. I let out another scream and almost fell to the floor. I had dropped my books and my bag when he tighted it again.

"He said let her go so do it," Another voice said and it was Malcom, but he wasn't alone. He was with Clarisse, Chris, The Stolls, Katie, Piper, Jason, Leo, Thalia, Will, Nyssa, and Nico.

"Now let her go," Thalia said.

"Or what a big army of wimps are going to attack me. I'm so scared," He said.

"THAT'S IT," Thalia, Clarisse, and Piper yelled. They then charged up to Chad. Piper punched him across the face while Thaila punched him in the left side of his back and Clarisse kicked him in the left side making him let go and fall.

"ANNABETH," They screamed and ran to me. I heard a lot of

"Are you okay?"

"Whoses that Jackass?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"GUYS," I finally say.

"Let Will take a look at it," I said and made my way to will.

"Okay it's going to be really sore the next few days, Just keep ice on it and it will heal just fine." He said.

"Thanks Will," I said and gave him a smile.

"Annie,"Thalia said and jumped into my arms giving me a huge hug witch almost knock me to the floor.

"Thals, I thought you were with Artiems?" I asked.

"I quit, A week ago I thought about how much I would miss you guys when you go and so here I am," She said with a smile.

"Where's Seaweed Brain?" I asked and before I knew it I was picked up bridal style, spun around, and kissed.

"Right her Wisegirl," He said.

"I missed you," I said into his chest while I was hugging him.

"Me too," He said, we were about to kiss when Leo said,

"What about us?"

"Oh come here, give me a hug," I said and hugged everybody.

"Not that I don't love having you here what are you guys doing,"

"Chrion said we should all go to school, and since you went here we chose this one," Piper explained.

"Well let me see what classes you have," After about 20 mintues of looking we all somehow have all of the same classes. The first bell rang signaling class. (They were at school at around 6:30, 7ish when it happend school starts at 8:15) Best school year every I thought and went to class with the group.

**A/N Thanks for reading, this is a one shot, but I can turn it into a story if you want. If it does get turned into a story it might not be as updated as A Real Family. Anyway R&R Thanks for reading. Peace **

**=)- Puffle Bear**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi this is my new story witch is no longer a one shot. Yes it is a story. I hope you like it. R&R thanks for everything bye.**_

A Highschool with Demigods

Annabeths P.O.V.

Today has been great, no one has said anything to me. I get to see all my friends and my boyfriend. I thought it couldn't get worse, untill lunch. We had all gotten our food and I was going to my where I normally sit, outside under a shady Oak tree.

"Hey were are you going?" Thalia asked.

"To sit where I normally sit are you guys coming or not?" I asked.

"Why do you sit outside? don't you sit with your friends inside?" Travis asked.

"What Friends?" I said not to loudly but loud enough for them to hear.

"Well Annie we are going to sit inside," Connor said. I glared at him for calling me Annie.

"Let's sit, come on," Thalia said, and dragged me to a table.

"We can't sit here this is the popular table," I said, they all shrugged it off.

"Just sit," Clarisse said. I mumbled a fine and sat next to Percy and Thalia.

"Oh look if it isn't little Nerdabeth sitting at our table so cute, with her little 'friends' ," The head cheerleader Taylor said.

"Hi Taylor," I said.

"So it speaks," Her friend Jamie said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well we don't mind these people sitting here but we mind you here so goodbye," She said and 2 of her friends pushed me out of my chair so my butt hit the floor.

"Don't want this here either," She said and pushed my lunch on my head. And of course my pasta, millk, applesauce, and pudding got all over my clothes. I got up and ran to the nearest girls room as fast as I could. When I got in there I let the tears roll. I heard my friends and brother looking for me up and down the hall.

"In here guys," Piper said. Everyone including the boys came in.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry I should have helped-" Percy said but I cut him off,

"None of you guys could do anything okay it's fine, I'm fine really," I said.

"No your not you were crying and everybody here knows you don't cry," Katie said.

"It's not somthing like this hasn't happened before," I said.

"Wait stuff like this has happened I'm gonna beat this girls ass,"Clarisse said.

"As much as we all would love that, I think we should take a different approach," Piper said.

"We are gonna show her we don't care what she does or sat, soon she will be so mad ans annoyied she will just stop. And then we have your problem solved," She said.

"I think that is a great plan Piper," I said and we shood the boys away so we could get me cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people who read this. If you don't I don't give a $*%!. Anyway This story is not gonna be all in Annabrths pov. R&R and thanks for reading. On with the story. _**

The Highschool with Demigods

Pipers P.O.V.

Today operation take the bitch down is a go. Annabeth and I were walking in the halls going to our first class when Taylor came up.

"Hey Nerdabeth," She said.

"You know that name is starting to grow on me, I like it. I'm a nerd and I'm proud," Annabeth said.

"Hmph, Anyway Piper I'm having a Party tonight, wanna come?" She asked.

"Bitch please, like I would ever go to a party that your hosting. I will probally have fun with my real friends, not you," I said and we kept walking.

"That was great, did you see the look on her face when you said that?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup it looked like she got run over by a truck, did you see the look on her face when you said you liked being called 'Nerdabeth'?"I asked.

"Yes it looked like she ran into a door," She said. We both started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Leo came over and asked.

"We saw Taylor in the hall and she called Annabeth 'Nerdabeth' and she said she liked being called that" I said.

"And then she asked Piper to her party tonight and she was like 'Bitch please I would not go to a party your hosting.' and we were talking about the look on her face when we said that." Annabeth said.

"Good work mi amgias, **(sp?)**" He said and gave us high fives.

"Hey guys, sis," Malcom came and sat next to me. See everyone is going to move into my apartment, just not now so everyone is living in different places.

"You'll never guess who the new teacher is," Malcom said.

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"Our mother, she is the new greek teacher," He said pointing him and Annabeth.

"No freaking way," Annabeth said.

"Whats wrong?" Leo asked.

"Your dad is the new wood shop teacher," Annabeth said to Leo.

"Oh gods, oh no this is not happening, fu-"

"Leo lanuage," I scowled him. I got bored and I looked out the door and saw someone I would never see here. My mother.

"Piper," She squeled. My mom ran into the classroom and gave me the biggest hug ever. Everyone in the room was shocked that she came up and gave a hug.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked, now beside the other demigods we even more shocked that I called her mom.

"I'm the new art teacher, Isn't great we can spend more mommy-Piper time. I can do your make-up in between classes and it would be so fun," She said.

"Umm mom don't you have your class to get to?" I asked.

"This is my class." she said.

Oh. My. Gods._

**A/N: Ohhhhhh snap. Bet you did not see that coming. There are not the only gods there. More shall be revlied in the next chapter. Muhaha the supsense will kill you! It probally won't but just humor me. Anyway thanks for R&Ring and don't forgot to. Bye Bye Bobo.**

**=)- Puffle Bear**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi sorry for the long time. I've been busy. I should tell you now that between the 15-20 of this month I will not update at all! Sorry I have camp. Its really fun so sorry. On with the story!**  
_

The highschool with demigods

Pipers P.O.V.

"This is your WHAT! What about the other teacher?All the other teachers? What the hades is going on here?" I asked my mother. Annabeth, Leo, Malcom, my mother, and I were standing outside the class room wanting answers.

"Well I had the great plan of some of gods coming teaching subjects, Me art, Athena history, Ares gym class, Posiden Marine Bio, Apollo music, Zeus weather, Hades life scince, Hephutuas (sp) woodshop, Demeter plant scince, Hermes computer lab, and Hera for home EC, So we can spend more time with you. Isn't wonderful," She said. We all just looked at her and we were all thinking, _'This can't be good.'_

"Wait Posiden and Athena under the same roof as each other, that can't be good. Goodbye life as we know it," exclaimed Annabeth.

"OH MY GODS THIS ID HORRIBLE MY FATHER IS IN THE SCHOOL! HOW AM I GONNA HIT ON THE LADIES WHEN MY DAD IS WATCHING OVER ME? THIS IS HORRIBLE DAMNIT, WHAT THE HADES AM I GONNA DO," Leo said panicking.

"Leo calm your ass down we are drawing a crowd," I scowled him.

"Anyway I have to get back to class. I will see you when you come back in," Mom said and walked in.

"This is a bad way to start the school year," Annabeth said.

"Whats bad?" Thalia and Jason said at the same time.

"Most of the gods are teachers here," Malcom said.

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"My mothers inside ask her," I said. Both of their eyes grew bigger in shock.

"Your dad is the weather teacher, our mom is the history teacher, Leos dad is the wood shop teacher, and Pipers mom is our hoomroom teacher and art teacher," Annabeth said.

"All the other gods beside Artiems and Dinoyus are here to," I said glumly.

"How is this school not going to blow up with Posiden and Athena under the same roof?" Thalia asked.

"I really don't know, hell of a school year so far huh?" Annabeth said/asked.

"Guys," Nico said running up to us.

"You'll never belive the new life scince teacher," He said.

"Hades," I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"My mom told me she is are homeroom and art teacher. And all the other gods beside the minor and Artiems, and Dinyous are here," I said. A look of shock went across his face.

"Hey guys," The Stolls brothers said walking up. And then they walked into the classroom. And came out just as fast.

"So you guys already know Aphrodite is in there," Travis said.

"Wait, does that mean other gods are here?" Connor asked.

"Beside the minor and Artiems and Dinyous pretty much," Malcom said.

"Come on guys lets just go into the classroom and wait for the others to come, we still have 30 mintues before first bell," Annabeth said.

"Of course you would suggest that." Connor said.

"Wanna keep your tongue," Annabeth said pointing her dagger at Connors mouth.

"Y-yes please," He said. He looked so scared like he might pee his pants.

"Wuss," Nico said.

"You wanna keep that tongue too, Di Angleo," Annabeth said pointing her dagger at his mouth.

"Y-yes, please Annabeth I don't want to die," Nico said getting on knee's begging her. We all burst out laughing.

"Get up Nico, whose the wuss know," Malcom said making us laugh harder.

"Why dosen't he get the dagger pointed at him Annie," Nico whined.

"Number 1, don't call me Annie or you really will lose your tongue, number 2 He is my brother and I like him better then you," Annabeth stated simply.

"Whatever," Nico mumbled and we walked into the class room. We started talking and after a few minutes Kaite, Chris, Clarisse walked in.

"Wait a minute, is that who I think it is," Katie asked as she looked over and saw Aphrodite.

"Yes, we will explain everything later, just don't be surpise if you see other gods," I said. We kept talking and then Taylor and her crew came in.

"If it isn't Nerdabeth and here with there 'real friends' who are to good and to arctive to hang out with them," Taylor said.

"Wow real creative. But I have been called worse," I said with a smirk on my face. Her face grew red with anger and rage.

"Yes and you know I like being called Nerdabeth so if you are trying to annoy me, it's not working, I don't give a shit about what you saw any more, or you do because that shows how much of a heartless beast you are. And yes our friends our really because yours are all nose and boob jobs," Annabeth. Be for anyone knew what was happening Taylor slapped Annabeth across the face. Annabeth just stood there, rage burning in her eyes. Taylor went to punch her face but she grabbed her fist, turned her around and rammed her into a wall.

"I don't think you really want to mess with me, I have gone to hell and back in my life and looked into my heroes eyes and watch them die. Mess with me or my friends and boyfriend and you will wish you were in hell and not be dealing with the shit you put yourself in, got it," Annabeth said deadly. Everyone in the classroom was watching and even my mom was getting into the fight.

"Why'd he died, couldn't stand looking at your ugly face, or was he a low life loser like you?" Taylor said. Annabeth lost it then. She shoved her into the wall harder and screamed,

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT LUKE LIKE THAT, HE BASICLY KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE HE FELT LIKE HE WASN'T BEING TREATED RIGHT. HIS DAD LEFT HIM BEFORE HE WAS EVEN BORN. WE WENT THROUGH SOME HELL THE 3 OF US. HIM AND THALIA TOOK ME IN WHEN MY OWN FAMILY WOULDN'T. IF YOU KNEW WHAT HE WENT THROUGH YOU WOULD BE CALLING YOURSELF A BITCH," She yelled. Clarisse, Nico, and I had to get her off of Taylor. And of course Percy chose that moment to walk in.

"Let go of me, I have to teach that bitch a lesson, she dosen't talk bad about Luke," She was trying to get out of our grips. When she did Percy picked her up, slung her over he back and walked out of the classroom.

"PERUCEUS JACKSON PUT ME DOWN,"Annabeth yelled down the hallway.

"You never knew Luke like we did, hell you didn't even know him. You bitch," Thalia said. She walked up to Taylor and slapped her across her face, hard. She ran out of the room to try to calm Annabeth down.

"That was a fun way to start the morning but Taylor you do need to go down to the office for inslating Annabeth and Luke. I knew him and he didn't desever his fate. And you need to aplogize to his family," My mom said.

"I don't know any of his family," She said.

"Well his father is the computer lab teacher and 3 of his brothers are standing right there," She said pointing to Travis, Connor, and Chris who all looked like they wanted to rip her apart.

"Sorry cuties," She said and walked out of the classroom. She is a big bitch and slut. _

**A/N: That was a longish chapter. I felt sad when I wrote that. I miss Luke =',( *Breaks out sobbing in bedroom* Thanks for R&Ring. Remeber I won't be updating for a while. Sorry. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hullo people of the people reading this. I am...AMAZING BETCHS. So I was on Ifunny and there was this pic and it said, Hey guys, you gotta look like this, to get this. and there was a pic of one direction and then the guy was like, um no bitch you ugly, LMFAO, and I sent to my sister because she is like that. Anyway wanna see a funny video go to youtube and type in THIS IS FOR YOU! and its by deefizzy. It might be inaprote for some people. But its really funny, I suggest no one under 13 watch it. Anyway sorry for updating in a little while. But I had camp and I fell and was but on bedrest by my parents, and if you want the full story look at the 10 chapter of A Real Family or PM. Anyway on with the story ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

The Highschool with Demigods

Percys P.O.V.

You miss alot when you come late to school. When I walked into the classroom I heard Annabeth screaming and her face said one thing on it. Rage. Anyway I did what was a good thing to do. I picked her up over my shoulder and carried her out of the classroom.

"PERCEUS JACKSON YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS ISNANT!" Annabeth yelled.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," I said.

"Perceus Jackson what are you doing with my daughter,?" Someone asked. I turned around to a see a fuming Athena.

"Nothing, just going for a walk," I said trying not to look scared. If we weren't in school I might have peed my pants.

"Well it really dosen't look like it, So please tell me before I blast you into dust,"She said.

"I have a very good rea-"

"Percy there you are. I was looking all over the school for you. Oh hello Lady Athena," Thalia said kneeling down.

"Stand Daughter of Zeus. Now Perceus please tell me why you are carrying my daughter like that." Athena said.

"Here I got this, There's this bitch and she was being a ass to Annabeth, and she said some really bad things about Luke and we are calming her down before she kills the asshole," Thalia explained.

"So yep thats what I guess happened I over slept so I don't really know what was going on." I said.

"Fine, but if I see you treating my daughter that way there will be hades to pay," Athena said.

"You called," Hades said coming out of the shawdows.

"Wait what are you 2 doing here? Don't you need to be on Oylmpus and in the Underworld?" I asked.

"Well all the gods beside Dinoyous, Artiems, the minor gods, and Hestia are the new teachers here," Hades said.

"When did this happen?" I asked with a bewilder expression on my face.

"We'll explain it later Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

''Anyway get back to class, or I'll give you dention," Hades said.

"We're going," I said and we started walking back to hoomroom.

"Percy,"

"Yes?"

"Put me down,"

"Oh right, sorry," I said and put her down.

"Do that again and I will cut off your arms and feed them to Cerbeus," She warned.

"Sorry," I sai again.

"Oh you should have seen what she said to Connor and Nico this morning," Thalia said.

"What happened?" I asked. And started telling me the story as we walked down the hallway. Maybe this school year won't be to sucky. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N: I know horrible chapter. I suck anyway reveiw. I save you the trouble now. I know I spelt a bunch of shit wrong. Sorry anyway see ya in the next update Love ya betchs.**

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hi, Question time. Okay how many of you would like my instagram name? I know soe people might do thid with twitter or tumblr. If I get 5 yes's I will post it on my profile and all my up-to-date stories. If you decide to follow write: Hi I'm {Insert Pen Name Here or Guest} And I read your story {Insert Story name Here}. Easy as that. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I will update soon. And the deadline will be **

**AUGUST 18TH PERCT JACKSONS FUCKING BIRTHDAY! HELL YA! **

**Soo that is when I will post chapters for my stories with the answer or sooner. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am a very busy person, I will ry to update more often and I decide that if you want my instagram name just PM me, anyway on with the story _**

**The Highschool with Demigods **

No One's P.O.V.

After this mornings events, everybody went on with the day as if nothing happened. It was lunch time and all the Demigods were eating their lunch outside. Every had something different, Annabeth had slice of pizza with olives, a bottle of water and a small side salad. Percy had a blue peanunt butter and jelly sandwich with blue coke and a blue homemade chocalate chip cookie. Thalia had a cheeseburger with fries and a can of Pespi. Katie had homemade Chicken Caesar salad and also a bottle of water. The Stolls and Chris all had the same thing since they all live together, a ham and cheese sandwich and each with a twinkie and a can of some off bramd soda. Piper had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with carrots and a bottle of coke she was sharing with her boyfriend of 8 hours. Jason had a hamburger and chips and was sharing a bottle of coke with his girlfriend of 8 hours. Leo had a taco witch he decide to make while nobody was watching, and a bottle of water because acording to everybody else "Soda was a nono for Leo" Nyssa also had Leo make her a taco because the 2 of them were rushing out the door this morning due to their alrams not going of. Will had a peanut butter and banna sandwich and a bottle of milk. Clariss had a double bacon cheese burger with fries and a bottle of monster engery drink. Malcom had 2 slices of olive pizza and a soda much to his sisters dislike to give him sugar and caffiene because it would settling in later when the got home. And lastly Nico had a chicken Alfredo and fresh bread, but of course instead of making it or buying it local, he just had to shadow travel to Italy to get it because he wanted the best of the best.

"Hey, hey Nico, hey, hey Nico, WHAT, Hey Hey, Nic-"

"What do you want Leo?"

"Can I try your pasta?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaassseeee?"

"Noooooooo."

"Why not?"

"It's mine,"

"Pretty please with a rainbow unicorm on top?"

"No Leo shut the Hades up,"

"PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAA AASSSSSSEEEEEEEE?"

"Damnit Di Angelo give him a bite, it's not going to kill you," The angery daughter of Ares said.

"If he shuts up and no one else ask for my food, fine," There were a seresis of, fines, okays, sures,and whatevers.

"Here Leo take a dang bite, but use your own fork," Leo then pulled out a clean plastic fork from his tool belt.

"Eek this is horrible,"

"You went through all of that to not like it?"

"Yes."

"I should kill you,"

"But you love me to much to not."

"You wanna bet kid?"

"No thank you." There was a slience untill the son of Apollo said ,

"Lets sing a song,"

"NO JIMMY PROTESTED!" The youngest Stoll brother shouted.

"Connor, I told you to stop watching the One Direction video diaries." Travis said.

"I can't there sooo hawt," Connor said in his best girl voice.

"I honestly think they suck," The dautgher of Athena said.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that, epsically my Harry," Her boyfriend said.

"I'm sorry are you threating me about a stupid boy band?" She said to her boyfriend. There was a long pause untill the bell rang for class.

"We will talk about this later," She said and the group walked in a comfortable slience until a 'What Makes You Beautiful' started playing.

"I gotta take this," Nico said and walked away. The gang just looked at him like a crazy person.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't updated. This is a funny chappy. Read on _**

The Highschool with Demigods

Chapter whatever I feel like

No Ones P.O.V.

After that awkward lunch and the rest of the horrible school day and Annabeth and Piper finding Aphrodite and Ares having a make-out session in the girls' locker room, they all went to Annabeths' apartment.

"Home sweet home," Annabeth said as all the Demigods came in.

"How about, we um, this is just too small," Leo said.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" Katie said.

"Tear down that wall," Connor said.

"If we do that, how are the people next door going too feel," Annabeth said with a duh voice.

"I know!" Piper said.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"We make our parents buy us a really big house not to far from the school to live in," She said.

"Already done," Athena said as she poofed into the room.

"Really?" Malcolm said.

"We knew that you guys already wanted to live with each other, and all of your places are too small." She said.

"But how are we going to pay for all the bills?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry, we have that all taken care of, just go back to where you all are staying and come back here within the next 2-3 hours," The goddess said and poofed out. All of the demigods beside Annabeth and Malcolm who lived there left to pack their things. Within the next couple of hours all of teenagers came with their stuff, the Stoll's with the most.

"You all ready to leave?" Athena said. There was a wave of yes's and they were all gone, on there way to their new home.

"Well this is the outside of the house," The goddess said as they poofed in the front lawn. The house was a smaller looking house that was a beige color and had a balcony in the front of the house.

When they walked inside, all of their mouths dropped in awe. The living room was huge with a 70 inch plasma screen, a Wii, an Xbox 360 with kinect, a popcorn maker, and a book shelf filled with games and movies.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Leo shouted. He than ran into the living room and started kissing everything, including the trash can for who knows why.

"This place is awesome!" Will said.

"This part you can thank Apollo and Hermes for. Come on, let me show you more of the house," Athena said.

The house in all was amazing! During the tour, Athena had lost a few demigods on the way. Katie was in the garden checking out the green house. The Stolls and Leo got lost in the game room. Annabeth and Malcolm got left in the library. Of course they lost Percy the second she showed them the pool. The only ones left were Nyssa, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico.

"Here is the kitchen, the cabinets will always be empty but if you wish for something it will magically appear, don't vague, though. If you say chips any kind will appear. Also if you want say cookies, say homemade or store bought and say which ones you'd like, anyone care to try?" She said. Nico went up.

"Umm, double stuffed Oreos," He said in the cabinet. 2 seconds later a new package of double stuffed Oreos appeared.

"That is awesome," Nico said. The group kept walking on. They lost Nyssa when they reached the work shop and Will when they reached the music room.

"This is a room for you Nico, your father had us put this in hear just for you," Athena said as it looked like she was trying to hold back, smile. The open the door and when they did, all of the others started cracking up beside Nico. On all the walls were covered in One Direction posters, a flat screen playing the video diaries, and 'What Makes You Beautiful' was blasting through the stereo.

"I LOVE YOU DAD!" Nico yelled, he kind of just stood there for a while before he fainted.

"Best day ever," Thalia said as she step over Nico's unmoving body. _

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is crappy. I'm sorry, I am a busy person. I hope you liked it and I will try to update a little faster. Also, I let out a little one-shot called The Mind of Leo Valdez. So just go ahead and read it. Byeeee **

**=)- Puffle Bear **


	9. AN 2

**A/N: Hiii I'm bored okay so I'm posting this on all my current stories. I'm trying to write a one-shot but the main problem is I don't know what it to be about. I am in desperate need for inspiration. So please somebody anybody help me! If I like your idea, or you give me great inspiration I will dedicate that one-shot to you and **

**1 Give you a sneak peak at one of my stories or **

**2 I name a character after you in any of my stories **

**I know they're lame but common; I let you in my tree house. Anyway respond and if you are a guest, you'll have to go with 2, sorry, I can't really give you a sneak peak if you don't have an account. Anyway, hope ya'll will come up with something good. So bye my readers and sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to make this really quick, Hi, I know I SUCK FOR NOT updating, blah, blah, blah, here's the chapter. _ **

The Highschool with Demigods

Chapter 2

Third Person P.O.V.

"Welcome to Leo's awesome, amazing, fucking fantastic class for sweeping the ladies off their feet," Leo announced as he walked into the classroom after school Monday. He was surprised to see Will standing there, the reason this surprised him was because there were going to be then 0 showing up today. Better luck next time, right?

"Will, my home skillet, how you be?" Leo asked the son of Apollo.

"I need your help with something, I'm trying to impress this one girl who I really like, but I'm afraid she'll say no," Will responded.

"Who would say no to you, number 1. Like I would go gay for you in a second if you asked along with, Jake T. Austin, Harry Styles, Josh Hucterson-"

"Okay I get it, a little freaked out, but I get it. She is just so beautiful and smart and creative, we're so different though, I'm afraid she'll say no so she can be with someone with the same interests or hobbies as her," Will said sounding glum.

"Will, if everyone was alike in a relationship, it would be boring. As they say opposites attract," Leo said.

"Thanks man, I owe you one,"

"That I.O.U can be not telling anyone about our little, chat," Leo said.

"You got it dude," Will said and walked out of the room.

{Four Hours Later}

Nyssa was in the new workshop working on a bench for the garden outside, seeing as the Stoll's already destroyed the one out there. Nyssa was trying to sort out here feelings for Will, she really liked him, but she knew it was next to impossible for him to like her back.

"The bench looks nice," A voice said from behind. She looked and saw that Will himself was standing there.

"Thanks, trying to get it done as possible," She said getting back to her work.

"So how are you doing?" Will said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Nyssa replied.

"I'm good. Sooooo, what are you doing Friday night?" Will asked. Nyssa heart fluttered. Was he really asking her out?

"Nothing, why."

"I thought that maybe you would like to go out with the group, The Stoll's, Katie and a few others are going," Will said. Nyssa heart sank to the bottom of her chest.

"Now, that I remember, I have to do something for school, I was asked to make a new railing, were Percy and Leo broke that old one, sorry," Nyssa said. That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. They had asked her to fix it sometime over the weekend.

"That's fine, I guess," Will walked away as a single tear fell down her face. Will had lied too. It was just going to be the 2 of them and make up a reason why the others didn't come. Will had to possible answers to that question, she didn't like him and just didn't want to go, or maybe she was upset that it wouldn't be the two of them. It was probably the first answer. Will went to his room and just laid there upset for the rest of the night. _************************_

**A/N: Wow, this was bad, wasn't it. I had a flied trip today and we went to this sewer treatment plant and it smelt so bad I thought I was gonna barf. Anyway, I decide that I'll just give you guys my Instagram name. It's to_infinity_and_beyond_8_ okay so I post song lyrics, pics of me and my sister being odd, stuff about Jenna Marbles and Percy Jackson stuff, also, a friend of mine has a page that is mostly Hunger Games, so if you want follow her at hanna_katniss, and for all you Directioners out there, follow swagmaster_doncasta23 for pics of 1D or Cher Lloyd. Thanks for reading, byeeeeeee. **

**=)- Puffle Bear**


	11. Chapter 11

"What in the name of gods is this?!" Annabeth said as she walked into the game room where she saw Jason and Leo, in a very awkward position.

"It's not what it looks like!" They cried together. Jason then pushed Leo who had him pinned down; his lips were a little too close for comfort.

"Please, please, pppppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaas sssssseeeeee don't tell Piper, this had already happen, twice," Jason pleads.

"Fine, but you 2 have to watch something with me," Annabeth said as she laid down on the couch.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Keeping up With the Kardashians, the whole day too,"

"No, no, no, no, no, nope, no, no," Leo said.

"Oh Piper," Annabeth sang out teasingly.

"Alright, alright. We'll watch it." Jason said as he sat down on the floor. By the time it was 1 o'clock p.m., Leo had already had 2 emotional break-downs. One complaining how he was losing his manliness, and the other about how Scott should really be president. The things that child has going through his mind amuses us all. By 3, Jason had already fallen asleep 5 times, all of which he was woken up with a shoe thrown at his face, all done by Leo.

"Dude, if I have to watch this, you do too," Leo said as he threw the shoe at Jason, again.

"Gods, you're acting like I'm making you watch babies being killed, or the miracle of birth we had to watch in Health last week," Annabeth said. The 2 boys both shuddered at the thought.

"How much longer," Leo whined, he was defiantly not enjoying this.

"Two and a half hours left boys," Annabeth and turned her attention back on the T.V.

When the two and a half hours were over, they both ran out of there as if there was a fire.

"MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES, OH MY GERD I AM NEVER WATCHING THAT AGAIN! MY EYES OH MY EYES KILL ME NOW," Leo yelled running around the house.

"Never. Watching. That. Again. Ever." Jason said as he went into his room.

"What happened to them?" Percy asked.

"Oh, just watching some T.V." Annabeth said and simply walked back to her room. ++++++++++++++************************************+++++++++++++++++

**A/N: I know it was a little short. Sorry, thanks for reading, byeeeeee **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	12. Chapter 12

It was quiet in the house seeing it was a Saturday and people were out having a social life. Piper sat in her room listening to music while reading a book. She had the same song on loop while reading 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower.' Seeing as it was chilly outside, she was snuggled up in her North Face jacket and Uggs with Pink sweat pants. These were gifts she had gotten from her mother and father much to her dismay, but seeing it was laundry day and all of her sweat pants and sweat shirts were in the wash and there was whipped cream in her slippers, she went with this. The familiar words of the song came out of her iPhone.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am._

"I didn't realize you listen to such deep songs," A voice said from the door way.

"Oh Jason! Startled me, but um yeah, it's a great song. I really love The Goo Goo Dolls, they're a great band," Piper said putting her book down.

"Well Ms. McLean, may I have this dance," He said acting like they were at some ball.

"Well of course Mr. Grace, I would be delighted," Piper said back. They danced around her room as the lyrics trickled out of the speakers_._

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I've always loved this song," Piper muttered.

"Well, I've always loved you," Jason said shyly as a blush spread across his face.

"Well, I've always loved you too, I still do," Piper said.

"That's what I meant, I still love you-"

"I know what you meant Jason, calm down,"

"I just don't want to mess this up Pipes," Jason looking into her kaleidoscope eyes.

"You won't I'm sure of it," Piper said the song started over again.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closes to Heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"This song describes how I feel about you," Jason said.

"Me too," Piper said as she rested her head against his shoulder. They danced for a little while before Jason dipped her and gave her a short sweet kiss.

"Best day ever," Jason said

A**/N: Jasper! Sorry for all you who don't ship Jasper. Anyway if you didn't figure it out by now, the song they were listening to was Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Sorry for not updating faster. Anyway for those who care I changed my Instagram name, it's now i_am_a_wallflower . Anyway thanks for reading, byeeeeeeeee**

**Puffle Bear =)- **


End file.
